darmanitanfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jasket/source
'Some DLC:' *Corrin *New Villian type Zelda rep from future Zelda game *Mewtwo *Some others I guess IDK 'Reasoning' 'Character Cuts:' *'Bayonetta: '''Let's be honest here, one 3rd party character isn't gonna make it. Snake didn't. Also, Since Wolf was the "last character" of Brawl and he got cut in Smash 4. Bayonetta is the "last character"of Smash 4. *'Charizard:' I figure that after Brawl, there would be one Pokemon Trainer rep in each future Smash game, and it would be different in each game. So Squirtle for this game, and Ivysaur for Smash 6. *'Dark Pit: If Toon Link isn't coming back, then neither is Dark Pit. *'Dr. Mario: '''Is nothing but Mario in a doctor's outfit Takes up shitty space. And don't try to use Dr. Tornado as an argument, because Luigi. *'Greninja: 'He won't be relevant by Smash 5. He's only in Smash 4 because Kalos was the most recent generation at the time, and he was the ONLY Kalos Pokemon that would work as a playable character in Smash. (Alright, I guess Hawlucha could too, but he's not as well-known as Greninja, and Lucario is the Fighting type of Smash anyway.) *'Lucina: 'Robin already represents Awakening, shitty clone of Marth. *'Rosalina: 'WON'T BE RELEVANT BY SMASH 5. If Galaxy 3 happens then she can come back, but for now, RIP. Also Toad. *'Roy: 'Meh. Something about him, he's not coming back. I'm sure you know what I mean if you're not one of those people who go "10/10 GREAT REASON" because they're so desperate to win an argument. *'Toon Link: 'Because Linkle. We don't need 3 damn Links in one Smash game. Probably forgetting a character that I cut 'Character Additions: *'Why specifically the first form of the Grass Starter in Gen 8: '''To be on par with Squirtle of course. Grass wasn't represented as a playable character in Smash 4, now it's Fire's turn. *'Balloon Fighter: A new classic joins the battle. He would also be the opposite of Little Mac, being strong in the air but weak on the ground. "HE DOESN'T HAVE MOVESET POTENTIAL!!!!!!1111111" is bullshit, because R.O.B and Duck Hunt. *'Bandana Dee: '''Why not? If he were to get in, all of the playable characters in Return to Dreamland would be playable in Smash too, and they're the 4 main characters of Kirby anyways. It makes no sense for him not to get into Smash 5. And just because he would have "generic spear moves" doesn't matter. It's pretty funny that people are using THAT against his chances. Not everything is about a unique moveset. By that logic, Luigi shouldn't be in. *'Black Shadow: 'Yeah, he's irrellevant now, but there should be a new F-Zero game by Smash 5. Also, if EarthBound can get two reps, then why can't F-Zero if it gets a new game by Smash 5? *'Dixie Kong: 'Well, for starters, each 2 smash games introduce a new kong to the roster. Konkey Dong in 64, Kiddy Dong in Brawl, and now Kixie Dong in Smash 5. Dixie would also be a semi-clone of Diddy, so the Kong Siblings could be on par. I also like how you want K Rool in solely because he has moveset potential despite not having been relevant in years. Whereas Dixie Kong has appeared in recent games, unlike K Rool. *'Elma: 'Main character of Xeno X. Nuff said. *'Linkle: 'Seems like a pretty good "other Link." As to Trickster'd argument as to Hyrule Warriors and Linkle will be forgotten by Smash 5, > implying that Linkle will only appear in Hyrule Warriors *'Rayman: 'No reason not to be in Smash 5, he has everything going for him. He's popular, he would be a new unique 3rd party character, he has a shit ton of moveset potential, and he would literally slide right into Smash as a playable character, unlike Pac-Man, who had to be built from scratch. *'Shantae and Shovel Knight: 'They're Indie Characters is not an excuse. They've both solely been on Nintendo platforms anyway. If anything, Shantae and Shovel Knight have a higher chance of getting into Smash 5 than Sonic and Snake did in Brawl anyway, since Sonic and Snake have made appearances on non-Nintendo platforms beforehand, unlike Shantae and Shovel Knight. Also would introduce Indie to the table, just like Sonic and Snake introduced 3rd party in Brawl. *'Toad: 'Well, can you come up with a legit reason as to why not? 'Why your precious wanted character didn't get in: *'Dunban/Melia/Reyn: '''There'll only be one Xeno rep for each Xeno game. Accept it. *'Hector: 'JUST BECAUSE A CHARACTER HAS MOVESET POTENTIAL DOESN'T MAKE THEM WORTH OF GETTING INTO SMASH. Only new FE reps we'll get will be from future FE games. Ike didn't exist when Melee came out. Lucina, Corrin and Robin didn't exist when Brawl came out. *'Inkling: 'Meh, I think they'll be an assist trophy instead. They'd do exactly what the Blooper does in the Mario Kart games. I see Splatoon being to Smash 5 as Animal Crossing was to Brawl. *'King K. Rool: '''Look above in the Character Additions section. Category:Blog posts